I Got Your Back
by NinjaGhostCole123
Summary: requested by SpiritWolfMusicalWriter of Jay being sick and Cole taking care of him. Hope you like it! Rated T for mature themes...


Bruiseshipping: I'll Keep You Safe and Warm

 **Requested from** SpiritWolfMusicalWriter of Jay getting sick and Cole taking care of him. ^^

Narrator's POV

Jay was at bed surrounded by quilts and tissues, he was sick and was sneezing and coughing, his nose was stuffed and was feeling body pain, he was feeling alone.

"Atchoo!" He sneezed, blowing his nose on a tissue. His eyes were tired, red and teary due to all the effort he was doing with coughing, he was feeling alone, the ninja had gone to find the flu antidote that Sensei Wu had told them to get in order to help Jay. Cole was making one of his cousines to Jay so that he feels a bit better after he was done, he traipsed back into Jay's room.

Jay's POV

Darn it, my body hurts and this nose won't let me in peace! Gah, I want it to stopped! Well, I saw Cole entering my room with a tray containing something of his cuisines, I smiled weakly at him, sniffling a bit due to my runny nose.

"Hi, Cole." I greeted him as I let out another sneeze. I sighed and grunted frustatingly. Cole came closer to me and patted me on the shoulder as he handed me his cousine.

"Eat it all, Jay-Jay." Cole called that nickname of his, I giggled a bit and started eating my chicken soup. Once I was done, I sneezed again.

"Darn it!" I growled as Cole gently put a tissue to my nose and I blew hard, he rubbed my back.

"Jay, I think we should get you to the hospital, since the others are taking alot outside." Cole suggested and I gulped. I had been always scared of doctors. I tried to hide my fear and just looked as if I was cool with that. Inside me I was trembling.

"Um... I think we should wait the others, Coley..." I giggled nervously and Cole shot at me a serious stare. I gulped. Cole got his face way too closer to mine, I squealed ever so loud, his dark green eyes were penetrating and dominating. Oh dear, I knew that he was going to take me to my own nightmare by the force.

"You don't fool me Jay-Jay, we're going to the hospital and that's final!" Cole grabbed by leg and floated out of my room with me being captive by my leg. I curse at that guy who turned him into a ghost. OH MOM DAD! I was thinking that I was doomed now.

"Cole! Please!" I cried but Cole just ignore me and continued his way to the hospital, as a ghost he's too fast and I cannot do anything to free myself so I kept cool with it.

Cole's POV

I was floating my way to the hospital with Jay, I knew that he was scared of the hospital, so he couldn't really fool since, well sometime when Jay was visiting his parents at the depot I snuck out into his room and read in his diary that he was often scared by the doctor, I never told him that I knew his secret for doing a prank to him, but today, he really needed to be treated by professional help. I called the others to stop the mission of getting Jay's flu antidote since I was already with him on it.

"Okay, Cole." Zane said as he hung up. In twenty minutes we were at the hospital and of course I had to use my strength since Jay clung into the hospital's doorknob.

"Cole, this is too much! What I have it is only a flu, there's no need in doing a scene here!" Jay complained and I glared at him and he gulped.

"I won't risk your health just because you're afraid of doctors."

"Wait, what? How did you know, that I'm afraid of doctors?!" Jay sternly asked, I gulped and kept walking into the reception.

"I still waiting for my answer!"

"SHHHH!" I shushed him and registrated him. We waited for a few minutes until we were called by the nurse that led us into the doctor's office. And again I had to use my strength to get Jay unattached from the doctor's doorknob. After that, I kept beside Jay as the doctor started to checked him up, Jay was squeezing my hand harder as he was getting scared. I whispered soothing things into his hair as I smiled to encourage him that everything was okay.

"Cole, I'm scared, the doctor is going away to that cabinet and... he's grabbing a shot! COLE, I DON'T WANT SHOTS!" Jay cried and buried his face into my chest, I blushed slightly as I rubbed his back soothingly and sounded very consolingly to him. "Shh, it's okay Jay-Jay... I promise you that it won't hurt while we're together." I cooed. Jay began to cry harder as the doctor approched us with the needle, I let Jay cry on me all what he wanted. It was a way to let out all fears and I was ashamed. In fact I was relieved that he was pouring out his concerns and fears, I sighed and laid my head on top of Jay's head as the doctor was disinfecting his arms so that it was clean and out of bacterias.

"Okay, breath deeper." That was the doctor's indications, Jay cried even more harder and I didn't let go of him I kept stroking his hair. The doctor gave Jay his shot as he cried even more harder and squeezed my hand. The doctor gave me what medicine Jay should drink to get rid of that flu, I kindly took it from him and picked Jay up as I floated back home, Jay was whimpering over me, I looked over to him and sighed, shooking my head, I decided to made a stop to comfort him more rightly. I spotted a terrace not so far from my sight as I dashed over and sat down on the roof while holding Jay softly in my arms. I whispered some things through his face and dried off some of his tears.

"Jay. It's okay, if you're crying because I witnessed you having a scene at the doctor, you can be calm. I won't tell this to nobody. I promise." I gently played with his hair. He looked up at me with his chocolate teary eyes.

"It's not that, I'm just tired of acting like the dumb and cowardly ninja!" Jay cried and I gasped. I never knew he was feeling like this, for years I've seen him smiling and laughing as a way to hide his true emotions, I never knew he was feeling ashamed of himself, I began feeling bad for him and gently held him close as he cried.

"It's okay, it's okay..." I patted his back. I found a blanket nearby for some reason, so I took it and wrapped Jay and myself on the blanket and leaned closer to a wall, holding my boy close.

"C-Coley?" Jay asked and I turned to him. "Yes?"

"Could you sing to me?" He asked innocently, I couldn't say no to him and nodded. I cleared my throat before singing.

Cole's singing

"When you got no one else to turn to,

when you see that one is on your side,

know that you can count on me,

I'll be there for you as strong as I can be,

so cast your fears aside,

I got your back, you'll never have to worry,

because, I'll never rest,

I got your back,

say do something crazy, and all I'll say is yes,

if someone gets in your space,

it's me that they'll face, any place anytime,

I got your back, because I know you got mine,

When you think the whole world 's turning against you,

when you want to run away and hide,

it's me for you and you for me,

the way it's always been,

and always will be, standing side by side,

I got your back,

until the end of time, no there's nothing I can do,

as long as I know , I got you well, always stand together,

I got your back,

Everyday and every night,

be there for you forever,

I got your back!"

When I finished singing to Jay I looked down at him and found him fast asleep on me, I smiled warmly and kept him close to me.

"Goodnight, Jay-Jay, I love you..." I kissed his forhead and rested my head on top of his as I fell asleep with him too.

 **This was my favorite I've done! I love how it turned out to be! Awwww.**


End file.
